


I'm locked up tight (But maybe you've got the right key)

by Q_it



Series: The Pun Verse [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bad pun if you squint, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Piano Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_it/pseuds/Q_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy’s favorite time to listen to him play was at night.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where they do 'the do' on the piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm locked up tight (But maybe you've got the right key)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazynoona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynoona/gifts).



Darcy reached out to the space beside her, searching for Loki. But her fingers found nothing but cold sheets. He’d been out of bed for some time now.

She rolled over, propping her head up on Loki’s singular pillow to listen for the telltale whisper of the piano.

Darcy sighed, feeling the presence of Loki all around her. His heavy minty scent was in the pillow she cuddled. Her body ached in lovely soreness where he had moved within her just hours before. His bedroom, even, was so very much like its  owner. Spacious and empty with secrets shoved beneath the floorboards and the gentle warmth of a curvy woman nuzzled at its heart.

Darcy stared at the ceiling, not truly seeing it. How could she when she was blinded by the pure power of Loki’s music?

Everything he played was a masterpiece. Whether he was just plinking around, searching for the right notes, or caught up in the flow of his harmonies, every bit of it was beautiful.

Yet, Darcy’s favorite time to listen to him play was at night.

It didn’t matter if she was curled up in her bed, or his as she hardly even slept in her own room nowadays. He played at the quietest times of the evening, when lovers contentedly nodded off to sleep and writers’ eyes’ finally drooped shut. When the world was at rest, hushed, if only for a moment, Loki Laufeyson had the stage.

He played and Darcy listened.

She smiled to herself, eyes wet with tears at his latest work. It was beautiful, composed of fallen stars and sleepless nights with sprinkles of something more placed in between. Weaved into the delicate series of harmonies was a certain melancholy that Darcy wished she understood. She never asked him about it as she understood that everyone had their demons. Still, she was always eager to hear what he had to say and, occasionally, he would share with her his childhood stories and beloved memories.

And she listened because even the tales he told were painted like the most eloquent arrangements. Each word had a purpose, his voice lead the symphony of expression in his face, orchestrated to capture Darcy’s heart.

Needless to say, she was hopelessly in love.

Not that he knew it yet, but…

Her musings were cut short by Loki’s playing. It was gorgeous. Every note was well thought out and played to perfection. It flowed with dynamic energy and the entire piece was executed with absolute certainty. Though, somehow, it didn’t feel...whole.

Decisively, Darcy stood from the mattress on the floor, wrapping her bare body in the sheet before tiptoeing quietly down the stairs to what would be a living room in any normal person’s house, though served as a performance hall for Loki.

The room was empty, save a glossy dark piano centered in the middle and it’s shirtless counterpart coaxing from it the sweetest of lullabies. Moonlight shone through the slightly cracked windows, framed elegantly by fluttering drapes. Each wisp of fabric took it’s turn brushing Darcy’s exposed shoulders as she breezed to her musical lover.

Loki seemed to belong in the dark. His pale skin glowed in contrast to the shiny black surface of his piano and the sharp planes of his face cast shadows across the keys. Her heart fluttered when his eyes flickered up for the barest moment and he offered her a tiny smile.

She was careful not to jostle his arms when moving to sit behind him on the piano bench. His song was slowly drawing to an end and Darcy made use of the time to trail feather-light kisses over his shoulders and neck. Tenderly, she wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing her cheek to his back, breathing in his delicious scent.

Finally, he the song came to an end, the last chord flowing with an unanticipated finality that was equally incredible and heartbreaking.

“That was beautiful.” Darcy murmured, pressing another kiss to his back.

His hands, strong yet ever so delicate, caressed her arms, shifting their positions so she was sitting between his legs, facing the piano. “There’s something missing.” he said against the skin of her neck.

Darcy adjusted the sheet that clothed her so she could move her hands to the keyboard and mimic the melody Loki had played. She relaxed against his chest, becoming lost in the feel of him. His heart beat, his breaths, his lips whispering kisses of devotion over her neck. “Mmm, I agree.” she mumbled. “Something isn’t quite right.”

Loki chuckled, his voice stirring something deep inside her while his fingers toyed with the edge of the sheet confining her breasts.“Pray tell, Darling, what do you think would make it right?”

Her heartbeat quickened when he pulled the sheet away from her body, giving him access to her naked form. She moved her hands away from the keyboard, pressing her palms to Loki’s clothed knees. “I think…” she trailed off as his lips found her shoulder and his fingertips drew teasing circles on the insides of her thighs.

“Yes?” he inquired softly, his warm breath enticing her skin to redden and blood to push faster through her veins.

“Maybe…” she settled her head in the crook of his neck, searching for the words she’d lost when one of his hands moved to skirt over her breasts. “...bring it up a key.”

Loki hummed and Darcy felt the evidence of his arousal against her back. “You truly are a brilliant woman, Darcy Lewis. I must test that later.”

She nodded once, gasping just slightly when he finally brushed his thumb over her hardened nipple. Hesitantly, she bit her lip, a little shocked by the wanton noises she made at his touch. Loki was the only guy she had known how could do that to her. He could start with just the simplest forms of affection and turn her to a puddle in mere seconds.

“But I think…” he nearly growled, the contours of his tone ladden thick with desire as the pads of his fingers brushed over her soaking folds. “I should like to try you first.”

Darcy meant to say something witty back, maybe ask him what the hell he was waiting for. Yet, her words were replaced with a throaty moan as he spread her lips. He paid no mind to her clit and he didn’t bother to sate her growing need. Doting attention was paid to each breast until her blood was boiling and her legs snapped together in attempt to alleviate some of the hot want that burned there.

“Loki…” she groaned feeling her own slick start to drip onto the piano bench they sat on.

“Sh, Darling…” he soothed, standing up and bringing her legs forward so her back rest against the keyboard.  “Part your legs.”

Darcy’s body set aflame at the intensity of his stare as he got to his knees before her. His green eyes, usually guarded and full of mystery, could not hide his passion for her.

Shaking in anticipation, Darcy did as she was told, spreading her legs to grant him passage to her needy little sex.

“Beautiful.” he muttered, pressing kisses to the insides of her thighs as he slowly made his way to her center. “Lovely. Sweet. Darcy.”

Every so lightly, his fingers reached her cunt, taking great care to skim the lush flesh of her quim.

“Loki…” she breathed, tangling her fingers in his hair in attempt to bring his mouth nearer to where she needed it. “Don’t tease.”

A slight smirk lit his lips. “Is that what you would like, my Darcy?”one digit slipped into her tight heat and she gripped his black locks a little harder. “Would you like me to make you come?”

His musical voice, alive with passion, pulsed her cunt making words near impossible for a few seconds. “Oh god...please...Loki please….”

“Look at me.” he demanded and Darcy’s eyes fluttered open as Loki drew a long deliberate lick up her slit. He sucked on her clit, praising her body with his mouth. His lips sang hymns of prayer and he exalted when she dug her heels into his back. This was not a favor.

It was worship.

His tongue worked like magic, swirling around her long neglected clit and drawing out sweet cries and moans that Darcy was unaware she could make until she’d been introduced to Loki’s mouth. A second long finger moved inside of her, curling to add just the right amount of pressure until her back arched against the keyboard behind her, sending a series of odd-contrasting notes spinning through the air. It was the most gloriously chaotic sound she had ever heard.

And then, she was coming. The world around her disappeared save Loki and the bliss that synchronized itself so well in accordance to his lovely mouth.

“Fuck...Loki!” Darcy cried out, her entire body contorting in ecstasy as his tongue continued to work her at a languid pace, lulling her down from her high.

“Come here.” he said, tone gruff and heady with lust as he stood up, bringing her legs around his waist  so he could walk around the piano and seat her on the closed polished top.

“I just did.” Darcy assured teasingly, pushing down his black and green plaid pajama pants with her toes.

He chuckled, shucking the garment carelessly, his lips seeking homage against hers. “And you shall come again...over and over again.” he promised between kisses.

Darcy reached down, taking him in hand, finding his cock hard, seeping, and ever so ready. She stroked him with patience, watching his eyes dilate and his grip on her hips tighten when her thumb swiped over the tip.

He hissed, breaking their lip-lock to pull their bodies closer together and urgently aligning the thick head of his cock to her slick entrance.

They sighed together when, at long last, he slid into her scorching heat. “Darcy...gods you feel...ah…” his silvertongue caught in his throat when she rolled her hips to take him deeper.

They found a rhythm, their bodies coming together in time with the throbbing heat of their passion. There was a time in Darcy’s life, where she would be ashamed of the wanton moans that escaped her. But when she was with Loki, his mouth marking her neck and his arms capturing her in a desperate embrace, she felt no shame. She only held him tighter, sloppily running her tongue along his in attempt to join them even closer together.

“Loki…” she sobbed as he adjusted their position, allowing him to be seated deeper within her and reach that precious spot at her very core.

Their eyes met, for just the barest moment and time slowed as if the universe had wanted Darcy to memorize Loki as he came apart in her arms. His hair was in a state of disarray from her tugging on it. His lips, swollen and pink from her kisses, were parted in bliss. Eyes that could shut out hurricanes opened up to her with absolute trust.

“Darcy.” he gasped, returning her tight hold. “Fuck...Darcy…”

“Loki.” she choked, her voice several pitches above her normal inflection, his last thrust hitting that spot that made her legs shake and sent chills down her spine.

And they came together, the sweet song of breathless silence stretching out as they came down from the aftershocks. They kissed slowly and gracelessly. Darcy caught Loki’s gaze, gingerly cradling his face in her hands.

There was something about him now. He looked gentler...softer. His mussed hair tempered the sharp edges of his face and nestled in his dark lashes was a tenderness Darcy had never seen before. Smiling contentedly, she kissed him again.

Loki sighed once they parted, pressing his forehead against hers. “Darcy Lewis, what have you done to me?”

She laughed quietly as Loki lifted her from the piano. He picked up the bedsheet from the ground and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Obviously, my plan worked. You’ve fallen madly in love with me.”

She was joking (kinda/sorta/not really) yet, his eyes burned with an intense sincerity Darcy would never dare challenge. “Indeed I have.”

Darcy tried to think of appropriate responses to that statement. Should she tackle him with her face? Face tackling sounded like a good plan. Nothing like a good face tackle to get the feels moving. Although, it might be better suited if she were to pick something a bit more subtle…

Easily, she fit her lips against Loki’s and wrapped her legs more securely around his waist. His hands cupped her ass, his kisses tentative...waiting.

Darcy pulled away, unable to hide the smile that stretched across her face. “Well, it’s a good thing I love you too, huh? Now, I was thinking maybe you could carry me up to bed honeymoon-style and then I can show you how much I love you. It’ll be great, I promise.”

Loki sighed in faux exasperation. “I suppose you did warn me that I would find your antics painfully endearing.”

“Damn right I did.” Darcy said proudly, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Now let’s get to the carrying thing. I’m really excited now. In more ways than one.”

“Darcy?”

“Yeah?”

“Do be quiet.”

Darcy huffed in mock offense, though she giggled  when he shifted her in his arms to carry her away from the piano. “Hey Loki?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

The next morning, Loki played his composition up a key with Darcy sprawled out across the top of the piano in his t-shirt and a hot cup of coffee.

And, at long last, with the presence of his beautiful, love-bitten Darcy nearby and the welcome of an entire weekend before them, Loki’s piece felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this smut for you, Noona! You convinced me that I did have the ability to write some fuck-awesome (no pun intended) smut and henceforth I dedicate my first smutty one-shot to you as thanks for your encouragement. 
> 
> I also needed practice for things...in the future...for a certain fic I'm working on... *hem*
> 
> I appreciate kudos and comments!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
